


Gloves

by MiladyAlluca



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Collars, Consensual, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAlluca/pseuds/MiladyAlluca
Summary: But they were no longer at work where they ignored one another to keep up professional appearances.Arided would now hang onto every breath, word, and movement that Emet made and Emet would reward and discipline accordingly in kind...In which Emet Selch, successful and prominent architect and businessman, fools around with and manhandles his work partner's intern, much to their delight.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 30





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I come back from the dead to begin to write NPC x OC drivel because Shadowbringers did things to me.  
> Almost all NPCs did things to my heart, and in the case of this creation I hate and love dirty rat grandpa.  
> This is...a snippet from an incomplete spiderweb of a grossly self-indulgent Modern Businessmen AU I've begun to slap together with tape, tears, and tatters of dew thread.  
> Time to scream into the abyss.

Closing the door softly, Emet straightened his back as he turned to look upon his bed after appraising the room. The curtains were drawn over the windows and a single bedside table lamp was lit, giving the large dark room a small hearth of dim light. Arided performed as expected. Eyes half-lidded in admiration, he exhaled quietly and walked across the floor, his sock-covered feet barely making a sound once he reached the plush carpet surrounding the bed frame. The figure on the edge of his bed shivered, a tremble washing through dark shoulder blades and spine that Emet traced with his eyes, fingers twitching.

He stilled himself from reaching out. There was plenty of time, after all.

It was sometimes difficult not to watch Arided at the office, running too and fro at the beck and call of Emet’s partner. Being an intern assistant saw him kept busy and on the move. He’d been dressed sharply that morning in a silk dress shirt, pewter blue vest, and matching slacks with ankle boots of black leather polished to a shine. His lovely dark hair had been pulled back into a neat bun to stay out of his face as his boss ran him around the building with task after task as though for sport. 

But they were no longer at work where they ignored one another to keep up professional appearances. Arided would now hang onto every breath, word, and movement that Emet made and Emet would reward and discipline accordingly in kind. And more importantly, not a strip of cloth from this morning remained on Arided’s lithe frame.

Emet smirked and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, rolling up his silk sleeves to his elbows. His breathing and the rustle of fabric were the only sounds to fill the room. Arided’s back was to him, a slight quiver a sure tell that he was growing impatient or anxious or both.

Cute.

Finished, Emet stepped closer, finally reaching out a hand to card his fingers through Arided’s soft dark hair. Immediately, the younger man let out an audible sigh of relief and slumped into the touch, tensing and straightening his spine and bowing his head when Emet hummed observantly. A tacit reprimand. Arided knew the game, knew the rules. Emet’s smirk turned wicked.

Seemed they were both going to be keeping score this evening.

“Let’s see...ahh, isn’t that a sight,” Emet spoke appreciatively, his voice a low rumble as he moved back Arided’s long hair to reveal the back of his neck, the smooth spanse broken by a thin leather collar buckled snuggly into place. A small padlock was fixed through the buckle ring, still open. The older man chuckled quietly and held the tiny lock between his thumb and forefinger, clicking it to lock into place. Emet didn’t miss the sight of Arided’s fingers digging into his bare thigh.

“Much better, don’t you think?” he purred, tugging the collar to test the fit and pleased to find it tight.

Arided exhaled audibly and nodded his head.

“Yes,” he agreed, his gentle voice soft and barely above a whisper.

“Oh?” Emet slid his fingers around the collar, squeezing lightly.

“Yes sir,” the young man quickly amended, bowing his head again, holding his breath.

“Hm.” Emet hummed, clicking his tongue behind his teeth before strolling around to Arided’s front.

Arided’s dark skin was flawless, his body slender and elegantly crafted from the crown of his head to the tip of his smallest toe. His thick lashes were lowered and his plush full lips pursed tightly together while his hands pressed down tightly into his lap. Glancing down, Emet held back a grin. His boy was already starting to show his arousal.

Good.

Reaching a hand beneath Arided’s chin, his thumb neatly pressed down against the young man’s lower lip, Emet urged him to lift his head. When he finally obeyed and looked up, dark lashes lifting, Emet sighed meeting the familiar pale blue gaze. Arided looked up at him reverently, and then he almost caused Emet’s collected calm to crack.

The boy smiled, his lips tugging at the corners and a soft brightness sparkling in his eyes. In the dim light of the room, his skin looked warm and lips inviting. Lowering his lashes and leaning down, Emet guided Arided’s head back to meet him for a kiss. Gentle and slow, a press of lips and skin, the tip of his nose grazing over Arided’s. They often began things like this.

“You remember your colors?” he murmured, pulling away until the tips of his lips were just apart from Arided’s.

“ _Yes_ _sir_ ,” the boy breathed, adding emphasis.

Emet’s expression darkened and he pulled away to stand over Arided with a watchful hazel gaze.

Good. Pleasantries were complete.

Releasing his boy from his grip, Emet reached behind himself to retrieve something from his back pocket. Arided watched him with curious eyes, saying nothing when Emet showed him the black leather driving gloves. Arided did watch rather vigilantly as Emet slowly put on a show of slipping the thin gloves over his hands, taking care to thoroughly tug the leather down smoothly over each and every long finger.

“Tonight, we will play a simple game, pet,” Emet began, smiling disarmingly at Arided. “If you perform well, I will reward your efforts generously. But...should you disappoint me…” Emet’s grin did not reach his gaze. He left his words to hang heavily in the air. Arided looked concerned for a moment, but pursed his lips determinedly and nodded his understanding.

The severity of Emet’s expression melted in a moment and he reached forward to brush a lock of hair away from where it had fallen over Arided’s eyes. He then ran his leather-encased knuckles over the edge of Arided’s cheek, tracing the line of his jaw slowly as he watched his boy for any reaction.

Emet smirked when Arided’s shoulders shivered and his lips quivered a moment as he seemed to struggle between leaning into the touch or inching away from the foreign feel of the material between their skin. The older man chuckled and took back his hand with a flourish, tugging absently at the wrist as though to tighten the fit and smooth any creases.

“Our rules will be simple,” Emet continued finally, gesturing with a waving hand for Arided to make room for him to sit on the bed. “You are not to come until I allow it. You will not speak, but you  _ are  _ allowed to make noise, encouraged even,” Emet taunted. Arided’s cheeks darkened with a blush and he smiled prettily. “Understood?”

“Yes s-” Arided stopped himself and paused, eyes widening as he watched Emet observe him. Pressing his lips together tightly Arided nodded. “Mhmm.” 

“Too little too late, but I knew you would catch on, pet,” Emet mused, sitting up straight as he sat on the plush mattress.

He situated himself and tugged a pillow from the headboard closer and gestured with a flourish to it and his lap.

Arided lowered his lashes and quickly understood, leaning forward onto his hands and knees before crawling his way over Emet’s lap. Grabbing at the pillow to tug under his chest, Arided situated himself on the older man’s lap and made himself comfortable. Chin tucked between his hands into the corner of the pillow, he blushed into the coolness of the pillowcase as Emet guided his knees and his hips. He gasped a little when his slowly growing erection bounced against his thigh before Emet handled him to rest his hips directly against one of the man’s thighs.

Digging fingers into the pillow, Arided exhaled a little loudly, trying not to squeak. The leather of Emet’s gloves was a little cool to the touch in contrast to Emet’s warm skin from before. Each feather-light or correcting touch made his skin blossom with goosebumps and his nerves twitch and tingle in response. In such a vulnerable position, Arided was also all the more aware of his nakedness and Emet’s clothed body.

Face warm, Arided wondered if he felt a little dizzy...pressing his nose down into the pillow’s softness as cool, smooth fingertips ghosted along the outline of his ass and spine. Emet had never touched him with gloves before, not like...not like this. The feel of the leather even just from a fingertip was enough to make Arided’s spine tingle as he tried to anticipate the direction Emet’s hands and fingers were going.

The light touches soon gave way to more exploratory and harder contact. Eventually, Emet was digging his fingers and knuckles down over the back of Arided’s ribcage like a massage. The intensity and pressure of his gloved ministrations made Arided’s flesh tingle and his muscles ache, craving more touch, more thorough petting and kneading.

To his credit, Arided managed not to call out affirmations or form words, but the more relaxed and yet excited he got, the more his thoughts felt like warm mush and fragmented reason. Small grunts, sighs, or moans escaped his lips, and to his delight, he received a particularly solid grope to the globe of his ass cheek that had a needy little whimper breaking past his throat and lips. Emet seemed to approve because he repeated the massage on the other cheek, petting the curve of his ass with his leather covered palm.

The leather was finally warming up and Arided was feeling more used to it...but he trembled when Emet traced the line between his cheeks and hovered over his sex before returning to the massaging touches. What would...what would it feel like for Emet to touch him  _ there  _ with the gloves? Would there be resistant friction? Would his touch smoothly glide past? 

Arided was quivering down to his hips lost in thought when a loud crack and sharp flash of pain suddenly brought him back to attention. He yelped in surprise, his hips jerking and grinding against Emet’s clothed thigh. 

“Now, now, pet, don’t struggle so,” Emet soothed, rubbing his palm over the warm handprint forming on one of Arided’s ass cheeks. “Remember your rules and behave. Like a good boy.” Emet suggested, leering down at the young man’s back. His other hand buried itself in Arided’s hair, taking a handful of silken soft tresses and holding on tightly to them.

“Mhm!” Arided gasped, his breath blowing through his nostrils in an audible exhale. His lashes fluttered and his stomach flipped as he quivered over Emet’s lap.

Emet rubbed his thumb against Arided’s scalp, not releasing his hair but not tugging more tightly, either. His other hand rubbed a circle over his boy’s ass before he lifted his hand again. Arided yelped loudly at the second smack, his hips jolting and pressing down into Emet’s thigh. The older man merely hummed contentedly as though merely petting his plaything as he spanked Arided again for a third time, taking care to direct his palm over different parts of his ass.

Arided reached a hand to his mouth, fingers pressing in tightly over his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut and he clutched the pillow to his chest. Somehow, the sting in his backside felt more sharp and present than when Emet had spanked him bare-handed in the past. 

Emet chuckled over him and pushed his head down into the pillow before spanking him again, this time lower on his backside more towards the back of his thigh. Arided whined in a high pitched keen, his back trembling as he squirmed and wriggled in Emet’s lap.

“You’re doing so well,” Emet cooed, smoothing his covered palm over the smarting redness of his boy’s backside. “But I think we can do better, can’t we?” 

Arided furrowed his brow, unsure what Emet meant by that before his curiosity was answered with another harsh slap to his ass and thighs. Emet didn’t give him long to recover before slapping him again over a spot he’d spanked earlier, making Arided’s eyes burn and his breath catch in his chest from the sharp spark of pain to his backside. And yet still his hips ground down into Emet’s thigh, practically humping against him like an animal while a pitiful cross between a sob and whimper escaped his lips.

Emet paused at that.

“None of that...” Emet murmured, releasing Arided’s hair to gently slide his hand under Arided’s cheek and jaw, cradling his face. “No tears, pet.” 

Arided’s chin trembled as he pressed his face into Emet’s hand, breathing shakily. The leather of Emet’s glove was so soft and thin, it had warmed up. There was also a distinct scent of leather he could notice with Emet’s hand so close to his nose. Arided felt a little embarrassed, worried his sweat might get onto the glove’s surface.

Arided couldn’t hide that he was aroused, excited, eager and hesitant all at once. As if reminded of the fact, the boy squirmed and ground his hips down onto Emet’s thigh, whining in the back of his throat. But sudden realization set his cheeks aflame at the thought of his precum smearing over Emet’s pant leg.

“That’s my wonderful, sweet pet,” Emet chuckled darkly, petting Arided’s face with his thumb.

Without warning, he lifted his other hand and smacked his covered palm against Arided’s ass again, making his boy jolt and squeak in surprise. But Emet merely tightened his grip on Arided’s face as he hunched over, leaning down as much as was comfortable while dragging Arided’s head back, forcing him to arch his back and expose his throat, the collar tightening.

“My lovely Ari,” Emet whispered, smirking cruelly when Arided visibly trembled.

Emet rarely used Arided’s name during play, making it all the more special when he did with amusement from Arided’s renewed eagerness. Emet could pull Arided’s strings and play him like a violin, it was time Emet began the next set of their composition.

Another slap to Arided’s backside had him trembling in Emet’s lap, biting his lip red and trying to hold back from gasping. His skin felt as though it were set aflame, the cold shock of Emet’s palm connecting with his flesh immediately giving way to searing white hot heat. Arided blinked back moisture and slumped, relieved that Emet released his jaw. Burying his face in the pillow, Arided felt his face burn as his hips trembled while trying to hold back from humping against Emet’s lap. Impatient, muffled whines escaped Arided as he protested the older man’s petting to his aching ass. Emet seemed to notice his agony and smirked.

“Such an immodest creature, you are,” Emet tsk’d, kneading his fingers against Arided’s sore backside, relishing the long whine that escaped his boy’s throat. “Rutting like an animal suits you, letting go of that pesky civility that keeps you all prettied up and confined in your dignity... _ it’s exquisite _ .”

Arided shuddered beneath Emet and squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulders trembling and knuckles tight in his grip on the pillowcase. It was awful, he wanted to say, it was wrong, it wasn’t like that. But he wasn’t supposed to speak, and more than anything, Emet was...right. This suited him well, because all he wanted in that heated moment was to succeed in obeying Emet’s expectations to earn his praise and gentle touch.

Emet smacked his ass again and Arided’s entire body shuddered, entirely on heated edge as sweat-damp skin prickled against the air and quivered beneath Emet’s covered hand. The older man pressed his free hand down over the back of Arided’s neck, not an especially powerful grip but one that felt like gentle steel all the same. Arided wouldn’t dream of trying to escape from it.

Instead, the boy’s hips jerked and he rubbed himself against Emet’s thigh eagerly, whining needily into the pillow. Leather-encased fingers pet over the soft curve of his ass, groping him tightly and spreading his cheeks enough to trace a fingertip over his sex, drifting lower to press against his perineum, making Arided’s insides twist and jump into knots.

“What a grand game it is, to play with such a willfully obedient body. You can barely control yourself, but I can tell you’re trying... _ oh so hard _ ...” Emet murmured with mock-sympathy, lifting his leg only a little to squeeze Arided’s erection between his thigh and his boy’s stomach.

Arided whined a note that almost sounded like a hum of agreement. If only Emet would notice, would be sated with this! Arided wanted...

He wanted to come.

_ He wanted to come! _

With each repetitive touch of Emet’s gloved fingers against his burning, aching ass, Arided felt himself salivate and shiver. He grew quicker in the roll of his hips down onto Emet’s thigh, he squeezed his legs together tightly as he squirmed and wriggled. His toes even curled and dragged against the bedsheets, kicking them back and musing them beyond neatness.

Arided grit his teeth and whimpered into the pillow as his hips jerked into Emet’s lap repeatedly. He wasn’t going to last, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back…! The realization hit him suddenly like a splash of ice water to his bare flesh and he bucked and thrashed under Emet’s hold, panting and trying to hold his voice back from pleading, begging to come.

Above him, Emet smirked and reeled back his hand over Arided’s ass before he swooped downwards quickly with a flat palm and smacked a poor bruised cheek once more. His boy cried out and writhed, choking on air and quivering in place. Emet tsk’d and clucked his tongue, shaking his head as he gently pet his fingertips over the back of Arided’s hair.

Shaking and trying to center himself, Arided was amazed he hadn’t yet come, but it felt like he were standing tip-toe upon a narrow ledge. On either side there was a deep abyss that beckoned and pleaded for him to submerge himself within - to let go, to fall, to disobey. He sucked in a breath and whimpered pitifully.

Petting his boy’s sore backside, Emet traced his leather-covered fingers down Arided’s crack and gradually pressed harder and harder until a fingertip was pressed up against the tight ring of muscle at his sex. Leaning over him, Emet sighed heavily, his breath warm and carrying the weight of the law of the bedroom.

“Ari…” Emet rumbled, the sound going straight to Arided’s dick, “you may come.”

Gasping in surprise, Arided resumed his wriggling, grinding his ass back against Emet’s hand. There wasn’t nearly enough preparation to take in even his fingertip, covered as it was, but Arided thrashed and grunted, rutting his hips against Emet’s thigh. He trembled and grimaced at the feeling of his heavy cock, pent up and frustrated, stuck under his stomach and rubbing against the smooth material of Emet’s trousers.

“What a pitiful little thing you are, pet,” Emet teased.

He took back his hand, pushing his grip on the back of Arided’s neck downward to shove his face into the pillow he held. Arided’s hips continued to wiggle and tremble in anticipation, and Emet’s lips stretched thin in a wicked leer...and then his hand dropped.

The slap reverberated in Arided’s ears as he screamed, the sound breaking into a cracked sobbing as his hot spend gushed forth, wetting Emet’s pant leg over his thigh. The older man squeezed his hand over Arided’s abused ass check for good measure, enjoying the weak little muffled mew that escaped Arided’s lips.

Hand releasing the boy’s neck, Emet instead stroked his fingers through Arided’s hair, the tip of his finger ghosting over the red shell edge of one of Arided’s ears. He couldn’t feel his body heat through the gloves, but Emet fancied that the skin would have felt hot. Emet grinned.

Arided’s shoulders shook and trembled as he slowly crumbled into a boneless mass over Emet’s lap. His ass felt as though it were on fire all the way down to the back of his mid thighs. His dick felt overly sensitive and he feared touching it, even just the slight shift of clothing from Emet’s movements beneath him making him quiver and whine quietly in the back of his throat. The boy’s eyes were closed as he hunched into the pillow he embraced, but Emet’s hair petting soon had him relaxing a little.

“There, there, pet, you performed well.” Emet cooed, circling his thumb at the base of Arided’s neck.

“Mmh…” 

“Such a spoiled thing you are…” Emet mused, unable to mask the amusement in his golden hazel gaze.

Arided remained still in his lap, from weakness or stubbornness even he couldn’t be sure. Emet gently fisted a hand in his boy’s pretty hair and tugged upwards, murmuring a quiet order to sit up. Whining reluctantly at first, Arided eventually tried to make himself get up on trembly jelly-like limbs. On his hands and knees, he tried to shuffle off of Emet’s lap a bit without toppling over off the bed. Emet’s grip in his hair didn’t tighten, but still remained to guide him from straying too far and eventually to still him and encourage him to sit.

Emet chuckled when Arided cringed as he sat his ass down on the bed, his boy’s lips quivering and pale blue eyes glassy and wet. The older man’s hand released his hair to instead glide down to grasp the back of his collar, tugging thoughtfully. Arided’s lashes fluttered and his chin turned down as he lowered his gaze. 

“You’re making a dangerous face,” Emet warned, his voice a low hushed tone as he pulled back on Arided’s collar to make him look back up, a demurely pliant expression on his visage.

“Don’t you want to properly finish?” Emet asked, quirking his brow and the corner of his lips in a half smile.

Arided’s eyes widened a moment in recognition and the softest hint of a smile graced his lips. He closed his eyes and tilted his face forward, his lips parting slowly. Emet watched him for a heavy moment, the utter trust and acceptance Arided so eagerly gave to him making him pause. His fingers tightened against the collar and he pulled Arided in closer to kiss him.

Emet’s shoulders slouched and his neck bent as he indulged in the kiss. His tongue lapped over plush lips while Arided sighed contentedly, sinking forward towards Emet’s chest. Emet’s other hand came up to cradle Arided’s jaw and cheek, holding him in place. Deepening the kiss with a swift dip of his tongue, Emet laved at Arided’s lips and against his teeth and naughty tongue before drawing back, stopping when their nose tips brushed against one another.

“Your kiss seems confident tonight,” Emet teased.

“I practice with my pillow...” Arided huffed, holding back the strain from his ass aching while his eyes were still closed and the barest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, “...sir.”

Emet’s nose twitched as he held back a snort.

“Dangerous, indeed.”

Emet pet his thumb over Arided’s cheek and pulled him in for another kiss, slow and deep. When they parted, Emet released him from both hands and Arided visibly slumped in place, grimacing from the pain in his backside.

Standing from the bed, Emet grimaced at the wetness on his thigh but discarded the idea of chastising Arided for it. He strode to his nightstand to retrieve a small silver key ring and a skin balm from the drawer. Behind him, he could hear the rustle of his comforter and sheets as Arided must have adjusted himself, but glancing over his shoulder met Emet with the sight of his boy curled up on his side, tugging the blankets up to his chin and curling into a ball in the middle of the bed.

Holding out the key ring, Emet jingled the keys a moment to try and get Arided’s attention.

“Do you want me to unlock your collar or not?” he asked bemusedly.

Arided made no move to uncover himself, only releasing a muffled whining noise from beneath the layered fabric.

“Don’t want to move.”

Emet rolled his eyes and dropped the ring and balm onto the bed so that he could tug off his gloves. He may have had future plans for them, no use discarding them just yet. Instead he saw to removing his soiled clothes before sliding back into bed. His own dick was still half hard, but he had no interest in coupling that night, he’d only wanted to play.

As he situated himself in his usual place upon the right half of his bed, Emet retrieved the key ring and balm, setting the balm back on the nightstand and gripping the small ring tightly. Turning to the body beside him, Emet leered down at the top of Arided’s head. He wasn’t asleep he knew, he could feel him fidgeting and squirming, wriggling beneath the sheets and trying to find comfort from his smarting aches and pains. He could hear the tiny tell-tale sniffs holding back quivering sniffles.

“Still,” Emet murmured, reaching for Arided’s neck and brushing his hair aside to reveal the collar lock. With a small click, the padlock released and Emet retrieved it and the collar, casting them to the nightstand as usual. He noticed Arided’s shoulders tremble and quiver before he tightened up the ball he was intent on making in Emet’s bed.

“How are you?” Emet asked quietly.

“Hurts…” Arided replied, glancing up to flash a weak smile at Emet.

The older man paused, staring back down at him until Arided closed his eyes and nuzzled into a pillow.

Arided was dangerous.

Emet pulled the blankets over his waist and reclined against the pillows, reaching out to tap the base of his nightstand lamp to dim it to off. Arided, still not asleep, inched closer, practically making contact with Emet’s shoulder.

Staring up into the darkness of his ceiling, Emet lay silently still. Eventually, Arided’s shuddery breathing evened out and his form felt less tense as his consciousness slipped away into sleep. But still he sought out Emet’s warmth.

Arided was dangerous, Emet repeated to himself. He made him want to indulge all the more to flutter those dark lashes and drag out crystalline tears and whispered pleadings and delicious heat.

His boy was a dangerous temptation...but Emet Selch was worse.


End file.
